It's a Toy's World: The Celebration Continues
by jessiejane10
Summary: Bonnie's toys have just arrived home from Disney World, but those who were left behind are sorry they missed out on all the excitement. What sort of crazy celebrations will they plan to make up for not being there? Sequel to my fanfic "It's a Toy's World" - read that one first to not ruin any surprises!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! :)__ I've been wanting to write a mini-sequel or epilogue to my 'It's a Toys' World' fanfic ever since I posted the last chapter, and the ideas for this really came together when I was at Disney World with my friends Athaye12 and PoetLaurie this past January. My life is extremely busy these days, so it's taken me five months to get it written, but it's been a blast talking and laughing about all the details! Many thanks to my girls for being co-authors! :D  
_

_Toy Story and Disney still don't belong to me. Enjoy, and please leave a review! _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Morning sunlight shone brightly through the windows of Bonnie's bedroom, and filtered through the sheer curtains of the dollhouse that sat along the wall. On the tiny bed inside, Jessie slowly opened sleepy eyes and squinted at her surroundings. For a brief moment, she panicked, forgetting where she was; then she turned to see Buzz beside her, his arm loosely draped across her stomach in his slumber, and she remembered the previous night's events.

The dollhouse was now theirs to live in, officially given to them by Bonnie. And even better, they were married, fresh from their whirlwind surprise wedding at Disney World. The cowgirl smiled as she thought of the past few days, and rolled over to face her husband, kissing him softly on the lips to wake him.

Buzz blinked his eyes in response to Jessie's affections, and grinned groggily at the face in front of him. "Good morning."

"Sure is," she replied contentedly, as he tightened his embrace.

The Space Ranger glanced over her shoulder at the daylight coming in their bedroom window. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. " Jessie slipped from his arms, and out from under the doll-sized comforter and went to peer through the window. She could easily read the alarm clock that the learning-to-tell-time little girl had recently gotten, and was surprised by the hour it revealed.

"Tarnation! Almost eleven o'clock! We gotta get up!" she exclaimed.

Buzz reluctantly sat up, his feet hitting the floor. He stretched his back until it let out a slight crack and then stood, before following his wife downstairs and toward their front door.

Jessie opened the door and scanned Bonnie's room. Life was as usual in their little world: Woody and Slinky were engrossed in a heated game of checkers; Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Buttercup were at their daily game of poker, with Mr. Potato Head already missing several body parts; Trixie and Rex were playing whatever game they were currently obsessed with on Bonnie's laptop; Bullseye was curled up napping at the foot of Bonnie's bed; and Mr. Pricklepants and the aliens were busy rehearsing their next play, with Dolly and the peas watching attentively.

Before the cowgirl could notice that one toy was missing from the scene, Mrs. Potato Head suddenly leapt from around the corner of their dollhouse, where she had been waiting impatiently all morning for them to emerge.

"It's about time you two got up!" she screeched, as the couple flinched in alarm. "I want to hear ALL about your wedding! Everything! Don't leave out any details!"

"But we told ya all there was to tell last night," explained Jessie. "There really isn't anything else to tell."

Hearing the commotion, and seeing the cowgirl and Space Ranger virtually cornered on their doorstep by the overly-enthusiastic potato, the rest of the toys left their posts and made their way over to the dollhouse to see what was going on.

"Hey, you two, have a nice night?" Buttercup quipped with a wink. His buddies chuckled behind him.

Mrs. Potato Head threw the men a stern look before turning back to Jessie.

"Nonsense! There has to be more to tell! How about your reception? What did you dance to?"

"We didn't have a reception, whatever that is," replied the cowgirl, somewhat confused.

"No reception?" the potato gasped in shock. "That's a shame, but at least I didn't miss you in some gorgeous wedding dress."

"She did have a dress," interjected Dolly. "Borrowed it from Rapunzel. Veil and bouquet, too." The ragdoll smirked, knowing what she had started.

"WHAT?! I MISSED THE DRESS?" Mrs. Potato Head wailed as the other toys grimaced at her shrill voice. Jessie inched closer to Buzz and grabbed his hand for reassurance.

"What else did we miss?! How about bachelor and bachelorette parties? Didn't you at least have _those_ the night before?"

"Actually, heh, Jessie didn't even know the night before that I was going to propose," Buzz replied, stepping forward to speak for his befuddled bride. "It all happened so fast."

"Are ya that quick, Buzzy-boy?" Mr. Potato Head mumbled sarcastically. His wife gasped and smacked him, and the male potato scrambled to gather the parts that had been knocked loose.

"It's true!" Jessie insisted. "A-about the wedding, I mean. I didn't know a thing. I dunno how he pulled it off, but it really was a surprise, honest! We didn't have time for anything else." She caught Buzz's gaze with a glimmer in her eye. "But we did have a Hawaiian honeymoon." They shared a smile.

"Sure, they made time for _that_," Hamm chuckled. "Was there a screwdriver involved?"

Buttercup let out a wolf-whistle, and Buzz darted his eyes around the room uneasily, as all his friends dissolved into uncontrollable laughter at his and Jessie's expense.

Woody composed himself from his fit of hysterics when he caught a glimpse of his embarrassed sister and best friend. "Okay, that's enough," he chided. "Leave the newlyweds alone."

"Oh! I know!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed, as if a brilliant idea had just struck her. "We'll make up for everything you didn't do! It'll be so romantic! Just like it should have been."

"Whaddya mean 'just like it should'a been?'" argued Jessie defensively, lunging forward. "It was plenty romantic!"

Buzz grasped her shoulder gently. "Take it easy, Jess, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"She needs to stop watching all those wedding shows," Mr. Potato Head grumbled, gesturing to his wife. "Not my fault she came out of the box married."

The potato ignored her husband's snide remark, too caught up in her own excitement to care. "It'll be perfect! We'll invite Barbie and Ken from Sunnyside. We can recreate everything you missed."

"Really, we didn't miss anything," Buzz tried to reason with her. "It was perfect just the way it was." Jessie nodded in agreement.

"I insist. We'll have a big reception, and a bridal shower, and bachelor and bachelorette parties, the whole shebang. Just, when can we do it?"

Trixie jumped into the conversation. "Bonnie and her family will be gone for a weekend next month, to visit her cousin. She'll be leaving us all at home; they don't trust cousin Darla around her toys. We can do it then!"

Jessie's eyes pleaded with Buzz to save her from the unwanted attention. He turned to the other toys to intervene.

"We appreciate your interest in our wedding, but before we agree to anything, can you enlighten us on exactly what all these celebrations entail?"

Mrs. Potato Head was overjoyed to oblige. "Well, they're all big parties, of course! The bridal shower is when the girls give gifts to the bride. The bachelorette and bachelor parties are separate parties for the bride and groom the night before the wedding. And the reception is a big dance after the wedding."

"But we don't need any gifts, we're toys," countered Jessie. "And we don't need the bach-whatever parties, cause we're already married."

"We still could do a reception, though, that sounds fun," Dolly suggested.

"Yeah, it would be a good way to celebrate with everyone who wasn't there," agreed Woody.

Trusting the two toys who had played such a big role in making their wedding happen, Buzz and Jessie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I s'pose a reception could be nice, with dancin' and all," Jessie conceded hesitantly. "But just that. None'a the other stuff."

Mrs. Potato Head squealed in delight at her success. "Just leave it all to me!"

"To _us_," Woody interrupted, watching the panic in Buzz and Jessie's eyes fade when they realized he would be involved in the planning, too.

"Now, go, watch TV in the living room, so we can get started." Mrs. Potato Head stepped closer to the couple and gently nudged them toward the bedroom door. "Shoo!"

Buzz and Jessie willingly left the uncomfortable situation, and hurried hand-in-hand through the door and down the hall toward the living room. The Space Ranger helped hoist his wife up onto the couch and retrieved the remote from the end table before they snuggled down together against the cushions.

"You okay with this, Cowgirl?" he asked, concerned by her silence.

Jessie nodded weakly. "Yeah, I guess. I jus' don't want all this fuss made over me, ya know? I jus' wanna be with you."

"You _are_ with me." Buzz smiled and kissed her on the forehead, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "These are our friends and family, Jess. They're happy for us. I think we can trust them."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bonnie's room, the rest of the toys gathered eagerly around Bonnie's laptop to begin their research and party planning.

"Fire up the computer, Trixie!" Mrs. Potato Head made herself comfortable in front of the keyboard, next to the dinosaur.

"Lemme pause my game and open a new tab." Trixie clicked on the screen. "Okay, what am I searching first?"

"Wedding receptions."

The group watched as Trixie scrolled through countless images of elaborately-decorated banquet halls, dance floors, towering cakes, and formal attire. They read pages full of traditions that were expected to be part of the celebration, and Woody grabbed a small paper tablet and pencil out of Bonnie's art basket to start making a checklist.

While the majority of the toys became more and more overwhelmed by the long list of requirements, Mr. Pricklepants instead burst out in inspiration, envisioning the occasion as more of a theatrical display than a party.

"It will be an extravaganza! Garlands of flowers will envelop the scene, as the beautiful princess makes a grand entrance in a sweeping gown, and dances at the ball with her prince…"

"Princess? This is Jessie we're talking about," Dolly chuckled. "It was hard enough getting her fancied up for the wedding; don't count on her doing it again."

"Okay, so fancy clothes are out," noted Woody, crossing it off his to-do list.

"And cake is irrelevant," Buttercup added. "Although, it would be fun to watch them smash it all over each other's faces."

"They wouldn't do that to each other, anyway," commented Woody, drawing a line through yet another item. "So, that pretty much leaves dancing and decorations."

"Rex and I can DJ!" Trixie offered. "We'll make up a great playlist!"

"Where will we hold it? I don't think there's enough floor space in here," the cowboy queried. Toys started simultaneously shouting out ideas for the reception's location.

"The living room?"

"Nah, too much furniture."

"The basement?"

"Too cluttered and dusty."

"The laundry room?"

"Are you serious?"

"How about the kitchen?" Rex cautiously chimed in. "That way I can invite my bath toy friends, and they can party in the sink."

"Good idea, Rex," agreed Woody, making note on his tablet. "It'll be easier to decorate in there, with the cabinets and counters to hang things off of."

"Speaking of decorations, how are we gonna find flowers in the middle of winter?" Mrs. Potato Head questioned. "There have to be _lots_ of flowers!"

"No problem, I can make 'em," Dolly boasted proudly. "Who d'ya think helps Jessie make her roses for Spanish dancing? Besides, I know where Bonnie's mom keeps her craft stash. She fixed my button before our trip. And she has plenty of fabric and ribbons, too."

"I saw Bonnie's father put the Christmas lights in the hall closet yesterday," added Mr. Pricklepants. If we can retrieve them from the top shelf, they'll create the perfect ambience for the dance floor."

"Sounds like a great plan, everyone. We should get started right away, so it's not all left for the last minute." While Woody was focused on notating all their decisions and responsibilities on his list, Mrs. Potato Head edged closer to Trixie.

"Google 'bachelorette parties,'" she whispered hoarsely to the triceratops.

"Hold on a minute now, they only agreed to the reception," Woody interrupted.

Mrs. Potato Head dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "They don't know what they want. It'll be a surprise." She snatched the note pad and pencil out of the cowboy's hands, and began scribbling a letter to Sunnyside.

Trixie clicked on a link for a wedding-planning website, and giggled at what she found. "Strippers? Drinking games? Ooooh, look at what that cake looks like!"

"Pin the _what_ on the what?" Dolly's eyes widened as she leaned over the dinosaur's shoulder. Everyone closed in around the computer to get a better look.

"Too bad toys aren't anatomically correct," joked Buttercup.

Woody glanced at the screen and twisted his face, disgusted. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" He held up his hands in protest. "This is going way too far. They're trusting us, guys. These kinds of wild parties aren't them."

"Come on, loosen up, Woodster," Hamm urged. "Live a little. I bet El Buzzo has some partier in him somewhere, and you know Jessie does."

"You do this, I wash my hands of it. They agreed to a reception, and that's all _I'm_ planning. I'm not catching Jessie's wrath for this one." Woody turned and walked away in a huff.

* * *

A few days later, a note written in pink, sparkly handwriting, addressed to the toys, was found in Bonnie's backpack.

_Buzz and Jessie got married? Groovy! Tell them congrats for us! Barbie and I will definitely be at the reception – we wouldn't miss the social event of the year! And we'll plan everything for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, too – that will be our gift to them, don't you dare try to talk us out of it! We'll hitch a ride in Bonnie's backpack that week. XOXO, Ken_

Woody looked up from the letter, after reading it aloud to his friends – minus Buzz and Jessie, who had promptly been ushered from the room as soon as the note was discovered. The toys were abuzz as everyone discussed what the flamboyant Sunnyside couple might arrange, and more importantly, what they might wear. Woody, however, was apprehensive about the whole idea. He sighed and shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Author's Note: While the name "Darla" in this chapter is sort of a reference to the crazy niece in Finding Nemo, I'm not making any implications that Bonnie and Darla (who lives in Australia) are related. It's been included more as an inside joke with my friends and husband. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! :) I apologize for the long wait for an update - my life is still super busy, and brainstorming time with my co-authors Athaye12 and PoetLaurie scarce. But since we got to spend some time together to watch 'Toy Story of TERROR!' (SQUEE! for the excellent Buzz/Jessie fluff and general Jessie awesomeness!), we also got to finish another chapter. I will do my best not to make it so long a wait for the next one!  
_

_ And yeah, Toy Story and Disney don't belong to me, as always. Enjoy, and please leave a review! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Before the toys knew it, a month had passed. On the day Bonnie was to leave to visit her cousins, the little girl came home from Sunnyside and bounded into her room. "Hi, toys! Bye, toys!" She threw down her backpack and was gone in an instant, the family driving away in their car only a few minutes later.

The backpack rustled and its zipper slid open. "We're here!" Barbie exclaimed, climbing out of the bag as Bonnie's toys approached. "Jessie!" she grabbed the cowgirl into a friendly hug. "Congratulations! We're so excited for you and Buzz!"

"Thanks! But whaddya doin' here, Barbie?" Jessie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We're here for your reception, silly!" she giggled. "Well, that and the _parties_."

"Parties?" Jessie cast Buzz a worried glance. The Space Ranger shrugged.

Before Barbie could answer, Ken emerged, dragging even more luggage out of the backpack than they had brought for their supposed Hawaiian vacation. "So, where are we staying?" he asked, scanning the faces of the toys surrounding him. "And who's carrying this to our room for us?"

"Carry it yourself, you're not in Hawaii anymore," Mr. Potato Head grumbled.

Mrs. Potato Head chimed in quickly. "I'll show you to your room!" She hastened the fashionably-dressed couple out the door and in the direction of Bonnie's parents' room. After several minutes she returned, looking pleased with herself. "Everything's all set!"

"What d'ya mean _'everything'_?" Jessie demanded, her fists planted on her hips.

"Oh… nothing, dearie. Just that they're all settled in to their room." The potato patted the cowgirl on the arm.

Jessie was suspicious. She could've sworn she heard a collective sigh of relief spread across the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Buzz and Jessie were sitting on the floor, playing a game with the peas and Totoro, when they were ambushed by Woody and Dolly.

"All right, you two," Dolly greeted them cheerfully, "It's time to go."

"Go? Go where," Buzz's eyebrows shot up. Woody gave him an apologetic look.

"You'll see," the rag doll smirked. She took Jessie by the hand and dragged her to her feet, and Buzz followed suit.

The quartet left Bonnie's room and traveled down the hallway. At the bathroom door, Dolly pushed the Space Ranger and cowboy toward it. "Have fun, fellas! You're coming with me, cowgirl."

Jessie stared back at Buzz helplessly as she was led away. All he could do was offer her an encouraging smile, which did little to ease her anxiety.

* * *

Woody eased open the bathroom door, and the two friends cautiously entered the small space, which was pulsating with multicolored flashing lights and loud dance music. Rex had enlisted the help of his tub toy friends to turn the room into a night club, and the other male toys were milling around and enjoying the lively atmosphere.

Buzz leaned closer to the cowboy. "Uh, Woody? What's going on?"

"It wasn't my idea. I tried to stop 'em, but they were determined—"

Before Woody could give any further explanation, Ken ran over to greet them, dressed in a purple velvet tux with a ruffled shirt. "Groovy! You're here! Hold on, I have a present for you." He handed Buzz a tiny drawstring pouch emblazoned with a glittery _K_.

"Really, Ken, you shouldn't have," replied Buzz, sounding more apprehensive than gracious.

"It was nothing!" Ken scoffed, shoving the pouch into the Space Ranger's hand. "Now, open it!"

Buzz slowly loosened the drawstring and peeked inside. His face twisted in horror and he rushed to close the bag.

"Show the guys!" Ken's hands trembled excitedly. The other toys had finally noticed Buzz's arrival and were gathering around the guest of honor.

"I'd rather not," he said shortly, wanting nothing more than to move on to something else.

Ken pouted. "You have to!"

"I don't, actually."

"Oh, c'mon Lover Boy, we already see how you two are always sneaking off together," Buttercup teased.

Buzz held a hand up in protest. "Now hold on a minute… just because Jessie and I want some alone time, doesn't mean we're _always_—"

"Yeah, right, and I have an uncle who's a pilot," quipped Hamm.

Buttercup stepped towards Buzz, "So what _are_ you doing, then, Captain von Prude? Hmmmm?"

"Yeah, Buzzy-boy," Mr. Potato Head smirked, "Spill it. We wanna hear some details. You forget, we know about your Spanish Mode, too, El Buzzo; so we _know_ there are details."

"You don't tell us about YOUR private life," Woody interjected desperately, reluctant to hear any lurid details about his sister. "Why should Buzz have to tell us about his?"

The spud dismissed the objection with a wave of his hand, "Aw, you're a wet blanket, Sheriff. Loosen your bandana and have a little fun for a change. Well, Spaceman?"

"No, absolutely not," Buzz asserted. "It would be disrespectful to Jessie to divulge such i-i-intimate details." Buzz hoped that this would put an end to the relentless prodding.

Mr. Potato Head wasn't backing down, however. "Oh please, you know she's already told the girls everything."

Buzz swallowed nervously at the thought, but he was spared as Ken grasped him by the elbow and escorted him to a seat on a Kleenex box, positioned on the floor directly in front of the tub. "Seat of honor for the groom. You don't want to miss the show!"

"Show?" He was not sure this would be a relief from the narrowly-evaded inquiry.

Buzz's question was immediately answered by a parade of Barbie dolls dressed in skimpy western-style outfits. They lined up along the rim of the tub and began to dance, shimmying and gyrating in a risqué manner. His friends – all but Woody – whooped and hollered at the spectacle on display before them. The Space Ranger's jaw dropped and he quickly turned to his best friend, who looked equally uncomfortable.

One of the Barbies slipped down the side of the tub and sashayed up to Mr. Potato Head. She ran a plastic hand over his bowler hat, before removing it and tossing it aside. "I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud," the potato closed his eyes and muttered. "Awww who cares!" He spun the Barbie around by the hand and began to dance with her.

The remaining Barbies joined the toys already on the floor, pulling those willing into the dance with them. It didn't take long before one of the dolls approached Buzz, and the Space Ranger jumped up in a panic, almost toppling from the Kleenex box on which he was seated. "This is highly inappropriate," he blurted out. "I – I must go." Without a backwards glance, Buzz ran out of the room, unaware that he still had Ken's gift clenched tensely in his fist.

* * *

Dolly guided Jessie into Bonnie's parents' room, where Barbie and Trixie were waiting expectantly. The cowgirl's eyes were immediately drawn to the pink, glitter-encrusted puffs of tissue paper flowers that were scattered everywhere as decoration, and the small wrapped package that sat on the floor. She cringed at the girliness of it all.

Jessie had barely crossed the threshold when Mrs. Potato Head pounced, holding the end of a roll of toilet paper in her hand. She began wrapping the confused bride in white tissue from her shoulders to her feet.

"What in tarnation?!"

"You have to wear a dress! It's tradition!" the potato shrieked.

As soon as the makeshift gown was completed, Jessie was ushered to a chair, also pink, that had been smuggled out of Ken's dream house for the occasion. She lowered herself into the seat uneasily and tugged at the toilet tissue that was tightly coiled around her, loosening it to make it more bearable.

"Present time!" Barbie called, clapping her hands in glee. "Here, this is from me!" She grabbed the little sparkly box Jessie had noticed and dropped it on the cowgirl's lap.

"I – I really don't need any presents. Buzz'n I have all we need in our dollhouse—"

"Except maybe a shiny new screwdriver," Trixie whispered to Dolly. Jessie's head snapped sharply in their direction, and the two toys diverted their eyes, giggling.

Barbie returned the cowgirl's focus to her unopened box. "I couldn't not get you a wedding gift! Open it! Open it!"

Jessie lifted the lid on the tiny parcel, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was inside. She hastily shut it, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Come on, show everyone what I got you!" insisted Barbie, beaming with pride.

Jessie reluctantly pulled out first a sheer black miniskirt, followed by a stretchy black lace bustier edged in pink ruffles. She winced at the sound of the delighted squeals from the other women.

"Isn't it gorgeous? It's vintage!" Barbie gushed.

"Ooooh, Buzz is gonna love that! He won't be able to keep his wings in!" Trixie giggled.

"When the dollhouse is rockin', don't come a-knockin'!" teased Dolly.

Jessie quickly stuffed the lingerie back in the box and sunk in her chair. The cowgirl reached for the brim of her hat and yanked it further down her forehead in an attempt to hide, willing herself to become invisible and wondering how anyone endured such things.

"Okay, enough with the bridal shower part of the evening… now for the _bachelorette party_!" Barbie announced giddily. She straightened Jessie's downturned hat and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Let's have a little girl talk! I want you to tell us _all_ about you and Buzz."

The cowgirl looked around the room at her friends. "There's really nothin' to tell that you don't already know 'bout us."

"Oh, sure there is. _ Secret_ stuff, you _know_," said Barbie with a wink. "Like, when was your first kiss?"

_Well, that's not so bad_, thought Jessie. _I don't mind talking about that…_

"It was our first full day as Bonnie's toys," she started. "We were too tuckered out when we got here, but the next day Buzz'n I snuck away to this room and talked things out – what had happened at the dump, and all those years at Andy's. We realized we loved each other, and that's when he kissed me."

"That's so romantic!" shrieked Mrs. Potato Head. "And _he_ kissed _you_? But he was always so nervous at Andy's."

"Not anymore," Jessie replied. "All that was jus' cause he didn't know for sure how I felt about him."

"Then I guess you didn't waste any time after that, if you know what I mean," Dolly grinned wickedly.

"Huh?"

"You _know_."

Jessie gulped as realization hit her, and she tugged at her braid nervously. As deeply and passionately as she and Buzz loved each other, they preferred to keep those aspects of their life private from the other toys – at least as much as they could in such a full house.

Jessie shrunk in embarrassment. "Uh, I don't wanna talk about personal stuff."

"You can tell _us_, we're your friends," pleaded Barbie.

"Besides, it's not like we can't _hear_ you guys sometimes," snickered Trixie.

"Yodelayheeehooooo! Buzz—Buzz—Buzz—Lightyear to the rescue!" Dolly added.

The women burst out into hysterical laughter – that is, all except Jessie, who was mortified. She buried her face in her hands.

"No more teasing, girls," Mrs. Potato Head scolded, observing the cowgirl's reaction. "I know what it's like to need private time with your husband, sweetie." She patted Jessie on the back. "Take it from an old married woman. When the mister and I..."

Jessie tried with all her might to ignore what she was hearing. _ Can it get any worse?_ she thought. _I do NOT wanna hear about the Potato Heads' love life! Nope, it can't get any worse..._

She was rescued when Barbie exclaimed, "I almost forgot about the game!"

"Game?" Jessie grimaced, afraid of what was coming next.

Trixie nodded as a crudely drawn picture of Buzz was pulled from underneath the bed. "Pin the wings on the Space Ranger! Because we all know what _that_ means," the dinosaur insinuated.

Just then, the door burst open and Ken made a grand entrance into the room.

"Man on the floor!" Dolly shouted.

"Ken? What are you doing here?" asked Barbie, puzzled. This was not something they had planned.

"I'm here to liven up the party… because it's _Ladies' Night_!" Ken scaled the side of the bed, climbed on to the nightstand, and pressed play on the mp3 player docked in the alarm clock. The disco song started to play and he jumped down, landing amidst the girls with a flourish. Pursing his lips, he began to dance, strutting around confidently. In time with music, he grabbed the legs of his velvet tux and threw his hands upwards, pulling the fabric with it. The girls – minus Jessie – wolf-whistled as Ken stood in front of them, wearing nothing but a pair of heart-print boxers. He continued to parade around, certain that his audience was thoroughly impressed with his performance.

"That's it!" Jessie muttered to herself. She stood and removed the contents from the pink gift box on the floor, intending to dispose of the evidence before anything more could be made of it. Barbie and the others were so enthralled with Ken's dance that they didn't even notice Jessie sneaking out the bedroom door.

* * *

Back in the safety of the hallway, Jessie frantically ripped the toilet paper free from her body as she distanced herself from the disastrous party. As soon as she spotted a familiar green glow coming from around the corner, she raced to Buzz and threw her arms around him in desperation. The cowgirl began talking rapidly and incoherently, trying to recount the ordeal she had just been through.

"Calm down, tell me what happened," he soothed, rubbing her back.

"Oh, Buzz, I jus' couldn't take it anymore! First they wrapped me in toilet paper to play some dumb weddin' dress game. Then Barbie gave me _this_ and the girls made all kinds'a fun of it!" She pulled away from her husband's embrace and held up the lingerie that she had received as a present, shoving it toward him.

Buzz's eyes were transfixed on the black lacy outfit. "Heh, Jess, that's actually kinda hot," he admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" she paused and looked at him with a slightly mischievous smile, before remembering how angry she was at the other toys. "That ain't the point, Buzz!" She gestured emphatically as she told him about all the awkward personal questions they had asked and she had refused to answer (to which Buzz gave a sigh of relief that the cowgirl failed to notice), the humiliating game they had planned, and how Ken had come in to dance, which was the absolute last straw.

"My night was just as bad," he reassured her. "They interrogated me too, and then there were the strippers—"

"Strippers?!" She clenched her fists in rage. "Ohhh, when I find out who planned THAT—"

Buzz gently laid his hands on her waist. "It's over now, and we won't let them separate us again." He glanced at the crumpled fabric in Jessie's hand. "Just, don't throw that out, okay?" She smacked her husband playfully on the arm with the lingerie, and he flinched in surprise. "What?"

Woody caught up with the couple and was immediately met with a fierce glare from his sister. He held his hands up in defense, taking a small step back. "Look, Jess, I'm really sorry, I tried to stop them, but they just wouldn't listen to me! I had no idea they'd take things this far."

"Them?" Buzz and Jessie demanded in unison.

"Ken and Barbie," explained Woody.

The couple looked at each other in understanding. It made sense now.

"All we wanted was a reception, Woody!" Jessie cried. "Jus' dancin' and bein' with our friends. Not all _this_!"

Barbie and Ken came rushing around the corner from Bonnie's parents' room. Having discovered that Jessie was missing at the end of his dance, they had followed her trail of discarded toilet paper down the hall. Ken was still wearing only his heart-print boxers, and Woody groaned and rolled his eyes at the sight.

"There you are!" Barbie called to Jessie. "You sneaked out on us! You didn't see the end of Ken's dance!"

"I saw enough," mumbled Jessie.

Barbie's face fell. "Didn't you have fun?"

The cowgirl reached for her braid and looked down awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings.

"We appreciate the thought and the trouble you went through coordinating these parties," Buzz spoke on her behalf. "But we're already married; and we thought we had made it clear to the others that such pre-wedding social customs were unnecessary for us. All we were expecting was a reception."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Barbie apologized sincerely. "Mrs. Potato Head's letter said you wanted the parties. I had no idea. We just wanted to return the favor, after you all threw us such a wonderful Hawaiian vacation last year."

Mrs. Potato Head came scurrying towards the group that had gathered in the hall, with Dolly and Trixie in tow. "What are you two doing together? That's against the rules!" the potato fussed, tugging at the cowgirl's arm. "Come on, Jessie, we'll have a nice slumber party with the girls tonight. You can't see Buzz 'til the reception. Run along, Buzz," she shooed him with a flick of the wrist. "Go find the boys. I'm sure they're still up to something."

Jessie turned to Buzz, panic-stricken. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her towards him, freeing her from Mrs. Potato Head's grasp.

"That won't be necessary," the Space Ranger insisted, with a look that told the busybody potato there was no use in arguing any further. "It's been a month since our wedding; there's no need to be apart tonight. Jessie and I stay together, in our house," he stated in a tone of finality. "In fact, I think it's a good idea if we go back there right now."

Bidding the other toys goodnight, the couple headed back to Bonnie's room. As they walked, Jessie noticed something in Buzz's hand that she hadn't seen before. She peered curiously at the bundle. "What's that?"

"N-nothing," Buzz stammered, hastily shoving the offending parcel behind his back.

Jessie reached behind him and grabbed the pouch, pulled out a toy-sized pair of leopard-print men's bikini briefs, and held them up in front of her with both hands. She looked at Buzz and raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. "I'll model mine, if you'll model yours."

Buzz raised his own eyebrow in response and smirked. "Deal."

They raced each other down the hall, back to their dollhouse and through the front door, letting it slam behind them.


End file.
